Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Finished! After three years, Naraku's finally out of the mismatched pack's life. The expected 'happy ever after' takes some very intriguing turns. After all, nothing great in life ever comes easy, especially not for them. InuKag MirSan OCOC
1. Kikyo's Mistake

**Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part I – Kikyo's Mistake**_

-------------------

**Disclaimer:** _I in no ways own _Inuyasha_. If I did, believe me, Kikyo would be long gone and Inuyasha would have made up his mind already._

**Author's Note:**_ For those of you who know me, I'm back! For those of you who don't, hello, nice to meet you! I feel as if I've been gone for way too long. College is an overwhelming and inescapable – for me, at least, reality. Let's see… the last time I posted a fic here was at the beginning of this year and for a totally new category, _Princess Diaries_! I was very happy with that fic, but also weary. It took a lot out of me to try and finish it before the series came to an official end. Sad to say, I didn't make it, but I'm proud of it nonetheless._

_Now, this isn't exactly a new fic. I've been working on it for the past… oh, two to three years, maybe even longer, as the idea had been playing in my head for quite a while. I officially completed it last year, on Halloween. It took me a while to type up, not because of its length, but life barging in at every turn. And, as I've decided I will now only post fics that I've completed on paper/computer, it might be a while before anyone hears from me again after this fic. (Actually, that's not completely true, since I have three other one-shots waiting their turn.)_

_Also, if anyone reading this has read my _Sailor Moon_ story "She's My WHAT?!?!?!" I AM DOING EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO FINISH IT!!! I'm currently working on Chapter Seven, but have yet to come up with any action scenes, which I'm honestly very horrible at writing and am seriously wondering whether I have the capability to do so. I finally have Season 2 on DVD so it'll probably be my guideline in those scenes, with the necessary modifications, of course._

_I'm sorry for all my blabbering._

_So, without further ado, I, Eli, bring to you, my faithful and new readers, "Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After," starring our favorite hanyo and miko, Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome respectively._

-------------------

It took three years, but they finally did it.

She still can't believe it. It has been well over a month, yet it doesn't seem to settle completely in her mind that Naraku has been destroyed, thanks to the combined efforts of Inuyasha's unusual pack, his older half brother, Kouga's pack and allies, and most unexpectedly, by Naraku's unwilling puppet, Kagura. Together, they were able to give Inuyasha and Kagome the opening shot to defeat him.

Since then, Inuyasha, Higurashi Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara, have been residing in Kaede's Village.

As soon as Naraku had been eliminated, Shippo collected the tainted half of the Shikon no Tama and gave it to Kagome.

She purified it, letting it fuse together with her half. The Jewel had glowed as it became one.

Everyone left as soon as they witnessed the Shikon no Tama become whole again, save for Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and Kanna.

Sango had leaned against Miroku, holding onto Kohaku's lifeless body.

Inuyasha held onto the exhausted miko, who suggested to Sango she ask Sesshoumaru if he would bring Kohaku back to life. Inuyasha had disagreed, stating they "owed the bastard enough and didn't need to add any more favors." He had looked at his older brother expectedly, nonetheless.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't mind," he informed them, but Sango had politely declined.

The inu-youkai had then left to join Rin and Jakken back at the Western Lands since they didn't need "this Sesshoumaru" any longer.

Kagura and Kanna left soon after, the wind youkai thanking them for releasing her heart and Kanna's soul from Naraku's grasp.

Miroku inquired why Sango had refused Sesshoumaru's offer to use Tenseiga on the demon slayer's younger brother.

Sango had replied sullenly that Kohaku had been resurrected enough times in this life; it was time for him to move on and be reborn. They buried him in the Village's cemetery.

Kagome sighs as she makes her way down to the river, her memories keeping her company. She pinches herself almost every day after walking up to the feeling of the Shikon no Tama resting on her chest, used as a pendant which had, surprisingly, melded willingly with a silvery strand of Inuyasha's used to support a few protection beads and the Jewel. Kagome had thanked Inuyasha for his donation by kissing his left cheek, leaving him as red as his haori and hakama; he uttered a small "Keh," before dashing off, probably to climb up the Goshinboku.

Kagome giggles at the memory. She removes her clothes and steps into the river as another recollection comes to mind. The first time she had bathed in this river, she had caught Inuyasha spying on her on top of the small cliff. She frowns, looking up to see none other than…

"Kikyo," she gasps, staring at the undead miko, before averting her gaze to where her clothes should have been.

"Looking for these?" Kikyo said, lifting her old high school uniform, or what remained, as it is now in shreds.

Gathering what dignity she has left, which is pretty difficult, considering the fact that she is stark naked, she wrings her hair and steps out the river. "What do you want Kikyo?" she asks, looking up at the pair of cold eyes.

"I'm here to take what's rightfully been mine before you existed," she states, knocking an arrow to her bow.

The miko from the future doesn't need to ask the clay pot miko what she's talking about; it rings as clear as a bell in the silence. She wants _her_ life, _her_ soul, and _her_ Inuyasha. 'Well, she isn't going to get _my_ life, _my_ soul, and she is most definitely not getting _my_ Inuyasha.' Her forest aura suddenly flares around her, seeking out a familiar crimson yoki.

On the Goshinboku Inuyasha feels, rather than sees, Kagome's aura wrap around his own.

Kikyo, angered by Kagome's visible aura, let's the arrow she has on her bow soar. The eighteen year old's aura dims as she moves, but the arrow still grazes her right shoulder. If it were a regular arrow, it wouldn't have hurt much; after all, she's been injured a lot worse with all the demon fighting. However, because of the miko's rage, it taints the arrows, influencing their damage. Kagome tries to dodge a few more arrows; three out of five graze her left elbow, her left leg above her knee, and her right cheek. 'Damnit, I just had to leave my bow and arrows.' Inuyasha always scolds at her for being careless; even if Kikyo hadn't made an appearance, there are still plenty of youkai out there who want the Shikon no Tama. She winces as an arrow embeds into her left shoulder, sending a spark of angry energy throughout her body. This time she can't help but let out a scream as she painfully drops her to her right knee.

Suddenly, Kikyo is but ten feet in front of her, aiming an arrow right at her heart.

'Inuyasha.' She closes her eyes, before hearing the arrow soar through the air. A yard way from its destination, it is cut into four pieces, dead wood and a metal point land on the ground.

Her eyes snap open, hearing a loud growl. Her line of vision is clouded with silver and red.

Inuyasha had dashed over to where Kagome's aura led him, stopped when he felt a barrier and used the Red Tetsusaiga to break through it. He saw when Kikyo shot the arrow at Kagome and quickly destroyed it, before moving in front of her, ready to do what he should have done long ago.

"Inuyasha, move out of the way. Once I take back my soul, I shall become part of this world again, then you and I can be together once you wish to become human."

Inuyasha growls once again, his body trembling with rage. "How dare you? When you died fifty years ago, you were not meant to walk this earth again. I should have realized that long ago, but no, I took pity on you instead. You should have returned to the afterlife as soon as Naraku was defeated. Since part of Kagome's soul is still missing, I knew you hadn't, but I granted you more time. I can see that was a mistake, just like it was for you to come after the life of my intended mate!" he exclaims, flexing his claws as he tries to control his youkai blood. He vaguely hears Kagome gasp in surprise.

"Her? You choose her over me? As your mate? What makes you think she'll have you as such?"

Kagome has had enough. She can attack her all she wants, but she has no right to say that to Inuyasha. Flinching as she removes the embedded arrow, she slowly stands, her legs shaking. "What makes you think otherwise, Kikyo?"she retorts.

Inuyasha turns around when he smells more blood flowing from her and quickly wraps an arm around her to support her, ignoring her bare state as best he can.

"Inuyasha is more than I could dream of. Since I was a little girl, I always dreamed that I'd one day fall in love with my 'Knight in Shining Armor' and the Gods blessed me by presenting me with a better option: a ruthless hanyo whom I would do anything for as long as I live and would still watch over him even after my demise, whether he would take me as his mate or not; I'm always ready to stand by his side, no matter what he decides. If he wants to take me as his mate, then I'll be more than happy to comply, not because his is the alpha of our pack, but because he is Inuyasha: a hanyo and the love of my life." Her eyes water. "Even if he were to use the Jewel to become youkai or ningen, I wouldn't hesitate to give it to him so he can have his wish granted. Although, if he were to choose either, I must say, I would sorely miss his kawaii puppy ears." She smiles through her cascade of tears.

Inuyasha's heart soars, hearing Kagome's assertion. He had decided long ago to leave the Shikon no Tama in her hands, letting her decide what to do with it, but hearing her declaration of her accepting him as her mate no matter in what form touches him deeply. He's the one who is truly blessed.

"How pathetic," Kikyo directs to the miko from the future.

"No, you're the one who's pathetic Kikyo," Inuyasha steps in. "When I first heard of the Jewel, I thought this would be my chance to belong some place, with the other youkai. Then I met you and you convinced me to become human and be with you. At that time it felt like I was finally going to fit in somewhere. It was satisfying fighting by your side, defending the Village, but you never let me close enough to you. The day I decided to become human and be with you, I could smell your fear as I kissed you, even though you responded back. When Naraku tricked us, you went after me, unlike I, who went after the Jewel. Instead of killing me, like you could have to save your energy to live, you used what you had left to freeze me in time, unable to move on."

"It was no less than I thought you deserved. If it weren't for my reincarnation, I-"

He interrupts. "That's another thing. Everyone is quick to believe that Kagome is your reincarnation, but what I think is that, when your body was buried along with the Jewel, the Gods believed your soul had become too corrupt for you to handle the Jewel anymore, so it went from owner to owner, until, five hundred years later, they found the perfect vessel: a pure soul unlike any other; the exact opposite of what yours has become. When Urasue brought you back with _Kagome's_ soul; it probably just fit right in because the two of you are miko. You've been trying to get _your_ soul back, when, in reality, all you're trying to do is steal Kagome's!" He chuckles darkly, if not a bid sadly. "I left you alive because I believed you to be Kikyo, the woman I thought once loved, when I was really just fooling myself all those years ago, hoping that I had a place to belong. Now I truly know where I'm meant to be and I know what it feels like to be accepted and, believe me when I say this: it's NOTHING close to what I felt when I was with you!" He had had his head bowed the entire time, until now. He lifts his head to reveal his golden irises surrounded by molten lava. Lunging at her, he extends his claws; they lengthen before reaching the clay pot. An unearthly scream is heard throughout his forest and the Village as stolen souls are finally able to move on. Only one remains. Kagome looks at it and whimpers, feeling its corruption. 'If that part melds with me, will I become like Kikyo?'

Sensing her hesitation, Inuyasha makes his way back to her. He lifts her head to meet his eyes and nods.

Nodding back, she takes a deep breath. As the orb nears, she uses her aura to cleanse it, before letting it enter her, completing her soul, and, instead of hatred, she feels her love for Inuyasha intensify, which she didn't believe was possible, for she already thought to love him enough. 'I guess there's no limit to love,' is her last thought before fatigue overwhelms her body.

_-------------------_

_**Please take note that I have not read the last bit of the Inuyasha manga even though I'm well aware that it's ended. I have a lot of fanfics in mind that will most likely be ruined if I know the actual canonical events and my goal is to get to all of them as best as I can.**_

_I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not sure if it's later confirmed that Kagome is in fact Kikyo's reincarnation (Urasue, similar features, and Jewel aside,) as Inuyasha stated, it is my firm belief that it all of the reasons to believe that she's her "copy" is coincidental. I've always wanted to write a fic where I express this belief (later, some of my other stories may have Kagome as her reincarnation,) hence why I had Inuyasha represent it._

_As stated above, this story is complete, residing in my flash drive. The more reviews, the more motivation for me to update sooner. =)_

_Thanks for reading,_

_~*Eli_


	2. Aishiteru

**Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part II – Aishiteru**_

-------------------

Kagome groans and tries to open her heavily-lidded eyes. Once she has them fully opened, she blinks several times to clear her blurry vision.

"Where does it hurt?" she hears Inuyasha rasp out, his voice laced with concern.

Groaning once again, she rasps out, "Everywhere." She tries to get up, but he gently pushes her down as the blanket around her slides down her shoulder. She cocks her head to one side, looking up at him. Seeing his cheeks redden, she wonders why he's blushing. It takes a few minutes, but if finally dawns her that she's only wearing her panties and bra underneath the thin blanket. Sporting a scarlet face herself, she turns her gaze away from him.

"Gomen nasai, demo I insisted to Kaede-baa-baa that I clean your wounds. She probably agreed without arguing because most of my youkai blood was still taking over.

She tries to shake her head but feels pain with just lifting it up. "Daijoubu desu," she responds verbally as it's not as painful as moving. She gives him a sincere smile, before throwing a coughing fit.

Mentally scolding at himself for letting her beautiful smile knock him from his senses, he retrieves some water and helps her sit up as she wraps the blanket around herself. He tips the cup when he places it on her lips, letting her take small sips. When she finishes, he removes the cup and starts checking her wounds. First, the one on her face, which, thankfully, will not scar, then the one on her elbow which also won't add another scar on her arm. 'She already has eight scars too many with the ones I gave her,' Inuyasha frowns. When treating her recent wounds, he discovered four scars on each arm from where his claws had embedded themselves in the Castle of Illusions last year. Shaking his head, he briefly checks the shallow scratch on her leg before moving back up to observe her shoulder wounds. The right one is looking as best as it can, but the left one… His frown deepens as he sees the bandage that he barely wrapped around it is already soaked in blood.

Kagome notices him frowning as he checks her arms, feeling him run his hands, gently, over her old scars. She knows how guilty he feels about them by the way it took a while for him to look at her straight in the face after said event, and even longer to convince him it wasn't his fault. As his claws pass through the back of her knee as he checks the wound near there, she can't help but shudder. When he finally reaches her badly bleeding shoulder, his forehead crinkles even more. "Inuyasha…?"

"Gomen nasai," he whispers so softy, she almost did not hear him.

Years of practice with Inuyasha has trained her senses well, though. "Nanda yo?" She sees him get up, retrieve a basset of water, and mix a few herbs. She tries to catch his gaze, but his bangs are covering his golden orbs.

"This is my fault," he states as he carefully starts to unwrap the soiled gauze. He goes on before she can say anything, "I was a fool. If I hadn't let Kikyo live, this never would have happened!" He turns away sharply, growling angrily.

"Inuyasha," she utters gently. Putting her right hand on his shoulder, she feels him tense until she places her head is when he relaxes. Looking up, when his hand comes to caress her face, she notices his lengthened claws, cheeks marked with a jagged stripe each, bleeding red eyes, but, surprisingly, his gold eyes shine through, just like before. She places her other hand over his, bringing him closer.

"Kagome," he rasps out, letting his claws caress her ear and down her neck, carefully.

Instinctively, she bares her neck to him, unknowingly submitting.

The hanyo groans, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Allowing himself a taste, he licks her pulse. Hearing her gasp, he smirks, his youkai blood unable to resist as he grazes his elongated fangs at the joint between her neck and shoulder. Her soft moan snaps him from his revive.

Her gentle gaze tames his wild, youkai blood and his emphasized markings fade away. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she brings their foreheads together. "It's not your fault Inuyasha. You did what you thought was right."

"She didn't belong here in the first place! Not only did she possess your soul, but she was _living_ off of other souls! I was blinded by the illusion that she was the same woman she was over fifty years ago, when she clearly was not. Yes, I felt guilty that she died because of me, but I now know that it was her choice!"

"Inu-"

"Matte onegai, let me finish. I know I hurt you every time I went to her and I know I was being a fucking pup on a chain but I was afraid she'd come and try to harm you like she did the first time. Ka-Kagome…" he trails off. 'Come on! Now's our chance!' He looks into her chocolate orbs before uttering, without hesitation, proclaims, "Aishiteru Higurashi Kagome."

Her eyes enlarge as they fill with unshed tears.

Inuyasha, hating to see his beloved cry, especially when he's the cause of it, panics. "Kag-Kagome? Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to-" He's cut off as she firmly plants her lips onto his. His eyes widen but he quickly relaxes, returning the embrace, gently. This, this is what he has always wanted. Before meeting Kagome, he'd always wanted to be accepted by the youkai society or even the human! Soon after meeting this beautiful miko with strange garments, spicy scent that never tainted in fear of him, he'd wanted to know what she tasted like. Right after scenting that she indeed was not Kikyo, he'd felt the first, and certainly not last, inexplicable urge to protect her from Mistress Centipede or anything else that might endanger her. He had hid his startling impulse to ravage her soon afterwards, something he's never felt before, by being an asshole. The day she had been kidnapped by those disgusting human males, it became harder to resist. She was driving him insane with need. Try as he might to stay away from her, she always came looking for him. As if drawn to him as he was to her…

Okay, so yeah, he was really after the Shikon no Tama, at first. However, even then he couldn't deny his attraction to her. He'd played it off as her resemblance to Kikyo which helped him convince himself to hate her for awhile. It took a while, but he now knows that it's not because of her resemblance to the deceased miko that he's engrossed with her, but with solely her, the way she is all her own. Temper, spunk, bravery, and loveliness included.

All thoughts seem to seize as he feels her tongue skim over his lips. He groans loudly as he allows his mouth to part, his tongue joining hers. He cups the back of her neck, bringing her closer, his other hand skimming her side. Her hands grip his shoulders as his hand grazes underneath her right breast. Her muffled moan is what snaps him back to reality. 'Too fast,' his mind hazily reasons. Bringing both hands to cradle her head, he slowly parts from her. Seeing her swollen lips almost snaps what little self-control he has.

The only thing heard for a scant few minutes is their breathing.

Kagome can feel drowsiness taking over her; she lost a hefty amount of blood. She smiles brilliantly and whispers, "Aishiteru Inuyasha," before darkness clouds her vision.

The inu-hanyo dazedly, but gently, lays the limp girl on the futon. He had understood her answer when she'd insinuated the kiss but his heart feels as if it's about to burst when he hears the words vocalized. Looking down at her peaceful face, he carefully brushes off a stray strand of hair off of her face. With Naraku now gone and Kagome out of school, they can finally live a peaceful life, if she accepts him. First, however… 'I will do this properly.' Determination in his eyes, Inuyasha goes to look for Kaede so she can look after Kagome while he goes to her time to have a talk with Etsu-sama.

_-------------------_

_By the way, Etsu-sama is Kagome's mother. That's the name I've given her in this fic which means 'delight.' I adore her mom and thought the name suited her here._

_I apologize for the shortness; the chapters to come will be longer, but not by much, to be perfectly honest. It seemed much longer when written down… Then again, what doesn't?_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Many thanks to my _only_ reviewer, _**Ayame Hong**. _I'm glad you agree with me._

_Thanks for reading everyone. I'd love to know your opinions._

_~*Eli_


	3. All I'll Ever Want is You

**Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part III – All I'll Ever Want is You**_

-------------------

"Arigato gozaimasu Etsu-sama." He bows formally, holding a small box in his hand.

"Maa-maa, I'll have none of that," she chides, giving him a hug.

Grinning, he dashes off, waving. "Ja matane okaa-san."

"Take good care of my daughter Inuyasha!" she says unnecessarily as she waves back. She sighs. "I'll have grandchildren soon." Smiling, she wonders, 'Will they have his kawaii ears?' Turning to head back into the house, she doesn't notice a strange glow coming from the inside of the location of the well.

Inuyasha, back in the Feudal Era, is in a hurry to get back to his, hopefully, soon-to-be-mate. In his rush, he doesn't notice the murky gray aura that's coming from the well, an aura completely different from the usual fresh one.

A few huts away from Kaede's, he pauses. 'What if she doesn't want forever? Mating is much different than marriage…' He shakes his head. 'It's a chance I'm willing to take.' With that, he makes his way to where his beloved is.

Kagome awoke well after sunrise, her body taking the time to rest and recuperate. She's slightly disoriented as a result of many hours of unconsciousness. Letting out a groan of pain, she frowns, noticing her re-soaked bandages.

"Are you awake, child?" Kaede comes closer as she notices movement within the darkness.

"Hai Kaede-san," the girl answers.

"Let me fetch some fresh supplies and light. I'll only be a moment."

"Arigato." Kagome waits in silence as Kaede gathers a bowl, jug of water, gauze, and disinfecting spray from her pack.

The elder woman helps her sit up so she can clean her healing wounds.

Half an hour later, the dark haired girl has fresh bandages on.

"Arigato gozaimasu Kaede-san."

"No need to thank me, child, Inuyasha took great care of you earlier. I'm simply looking out for ye."

This reminds her. "By the way, where is he?" As soon as he's mentioned, memories assault her and she does her best to fight the blush.

"He said that he'd be here by midnight at latest."

Looking outside, she frowns.

"Do not fret, child. I am sure he will be back shortly. Now get some rest," the old woman advices.

"I've been sleeping all day!" she wants to retort. Instead, she nods and lies down as the gray haired woman collects the soiled bandages into the bowl and leaves.

She is suddenly roused ten minutes later, although it feels like eternity to her. Someone's whispering in her ear, their lips grazing it.

Shuddering, her eyes open slowly. She blinks to cast away the drowsiness. As her eyes start to focus, they concentrate on a pair of amber orbs. "Inuyasha!" she exclaims, grinning and feeling relieved. She blushes under his heated gaze, making her realize what happened definitely wasn't a dream.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. Without waiting for an answer, he checks her newly wrapped injuries.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Nani?"

"Where have you been?"

He freezes. She's asking way too soon. 'But haven't we been waiting for well over three years?' he unconsciously retorts. Taking a deep breath, he replies, "I went to visit your mother." Noting her surprised and confused look, he continues, "I-I…went to ask her permission…" He hesitates, taking a peek at her face, as he's looked away.

She places her hand under his chin so he looks at her directly. "For what?"

"To ask you to be my mate," he mumbles.

Kagome inhales sharply.

'Now's a good a time as any.' "Higurashi Kagome, would you be willing to accept me as your mate and…and husband?"

Unexpectedly, to both, tears start welling in her eyes. "Y-you want me to be your mate _and_ w-wife?"

Inuyasha, as usual, takes this the wrong way and mumbles, "You don't have to accept; I understand if-"

"No!" she exclaims. Seeing his hurt look, she redeems, "I'd love nothing more than to be your wife and mate. Did you think that what I told Kikyo was pure nonsense? I just…it's just; you'd be willing to marry me the human way too? I thought you hated human traditions almost as much as being human yourself."

"Of course I want you to be my wife Kagome," he answers, comprehension dawning on him. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on an important human custom. I want you to have everything you want and, if it's within my power to give it to you, I will, no matter what," he declares.

With a smile, she reaches out, places her left hand on his right cheek, and replies, "You. All I'll ever want is you."

Tears suddenly fill the eyes of the normally indifferent hanyo. He leans into the palm of her hand before grabbing her dainty wrist. Kissing her bandaged cheek, he slowly makes his way to her ear, nibbling on the lobe, before trekking down the length of her throat. He suckles lightly on her collar bone. Encouraged by her small moans, he lets his lips graze across to her left, repeating his actions equivalently. Nipping her nose playfully, he skips her lips, pecking her chin. He's surprised when he hears a low growl. 'That wasn't me-'

Her hand escapes his grip and now she has both hands interlaced through his silver mane.

A groan of approval rumbles within him as she brings him down to claim his lips. Carefully, he pushes her down the futon and makes sure not to put any weight on her by leaning on his forearms. He traces her lips with his tongue.

Willingly, she parts her lips for his curious appendage to join her own.

Time becomes insignificant for them as they kiss and caress each other. Inuyasha tries to slow down, but finds it exceedingly difficult to do so as Kagome has somehow unknotted his haori, without his knowledge, and unexpectedly feels her hands upon his bare chest. It takes every ounce of his self control to ignore the urge to shed both their clothing to take her here and now. As soon as her small hands skim the waist of his hakama, he quickly snatches her hands into one of his. He parts from her, both breathing harshly. "Not yet," he mumbles reluctantly.

She nods in agreement, unable to form an audible answer. 'He's right, even though we've known each other for years, we've barely outright confessed. There's plenty of time now.'

Planting a soft kiss on her lips, he whispers, "Aishiteru," before leaving.

Kagome is once again left alone in the dark hut. If she didn't know any better, she'd think it's all a dream. Lying down, she sighs. Can life get any better? Naraku and Kikyo are both gone. Best of all, she's engaged! With a smile on her face, she closes her eyes welcoming the weight of her engagement ring, the same one her father once presented to her mother.

_-------------------_

_*Squeals* I think this is my best chapter yet! Although, it's full of complete fluff…well, I think that's what makes it better. What do you think?_

_Once again, thank you _**Ayame Hong**_, for your review! I think this one was much fluffier than the last one, but let me know what your opinion is!_

_I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_~*Eli_


	4. Springtime Union

**Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part IV – Springtime Union**_

-------------------

It's now early spring. Seven months have passed since they defeated Naraku. Winter passed with relatively little change…

Well, unless once counts Miroku and Sango's relationship.

"Miroku, I'm never going to let you near me again!"

"Demo koi!"

As it turns out, right before the final battle with the evil hanyo, their relationship progressed physically. The end result…

Sango heaves out her lunch. "I thought you said the nausea ends after the third or fourth month," the demon exterminator whines to her best friend.

"Well, that's what my book said." She eyes the months old textbook; she could go home, but… She hasn't gone since Inuyasha proposed to her. It makes her feel guilty, because she's very thankful that her mother gave them her blessing. She hasn't seen her in months, though. It's just… She looks at Shippo, her kit. Yes, _hers_.

A couple of weeks after he proposed, Inuyasha set Shippo aside. After explaining their developed relationship, he inquired whether the fox demon wanted to officially be their 'pup.'

Shippo's ecstatic. He hopped up and down in agreement. Chuckling, he called Kagome over.

He'd already explained to her the simple ritual, so she sticks her hand out.

He shakes his head in amazement. She accepts their 'strange' traditions so easily. He takes his miko's extended hand, bringing her index finger to his mouth. Coaxing it with his tongue, he carefully, but firmly makes a cut.

Shippo, understanding, slits his own palm.

Cutting his own finger, Inuyasha and Kagome press their individual digits to Shippo's injury. In almost no time at all, their wounds heal and Shippo's yoki glows its usual bright orange, with a forest green and rose red tinge to it. The young fox demon throws himself at the woman he's considered his mother since she saved his life. In her arms, he looks at the hanyo. Suddenly, and surprisingly, he jumps into his arms.

Shocked, Inuyasha stumbles a bit upon impact. Getting his balance back, he supports them both by hugging the kit back. He whispers something that only Shippo can hear, which makes him grin.

Kagome snaps out of her thoughts as an alluring scent catches her interest. She looks in front of her to see a bunch of jasmines. Following the arm that's connected to the body, she comes face to face with the smile of her beloved hanyo.

Taking the flowers, she brings them closer to her, to smell their alluring scent. They seem to be the first bunch of spring. Grinning, she stands on her tip-toes and plants a kiss on his lips. Before she can go back down, an arm wraps around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grumbles, bringing her closer to him.

She's about to ask him where Sango is, but all thoughts cease as his tongue traces her lips. Automatically, she parts them. Ever since he proposed to her, their kisses have been sparse and chaste. Now… Responding back, she wraps her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha groans as he feels her breasts press onto his chest. Slowly, but surely, he backs up so he's leaning against a tree trunk. He knows they have to stop, but not yet. He breaks their heated kiss to plant a trail of kisses down her neck. 'Soon,' he thinks, sucking above her clavicle, imagining her bearing his mark. Her fingers graze his sensitive dog ears and he leaves teeth indents without breaking her skin. Lifting his head up, she looks into her sparkling chocolate eyes filled with love and desire. That almost becomes his undoing. Shaking his head in order to try and clear his thoughts, he gently presses his lips onto her. "Three more days," he mutters.

She sighs longingly, resting her head against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her fully, he slides down, bringing her down with him, and sitting her on his lap.

---------

On the third day of April, under a moonless night, the entire village has gathered near the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. The weird group decides it's time the villagers know about Inuyasha's one defenseless night. That way they'll be on guard during his weakest of nights.

A priest, who has no idea of Inuyasha's true background, travelled from a distant village. He'd heard about the strange miko who journeyed with a monk and demon exterminator in order to rid Japan of the evil hanyo and collect the fragments of the Shikon no Tama. Funny how idle gossip seems to leave out her own inu-hanyo and kitsune; the fact that it's her fault the Jewel shattered seems to be eluded too…

With the priest's blessings, Inuyasha and Kagome become husband and wife.

After sharing a sweet kiss, he envelops her hand into his and they dash off.

The priest is shocked by their brass actions.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo grin. 'It's about time.'

Nearing the Goshinboku, the indigo eyed man sweeps his wife off her feet, literally.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieks in amusement. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she quirks her eyebrows.

"Just something I picked up on T.V.," he grins sheepishly.

Arriving at the tree that means so much to both, Kagome gasps in surprise.

"When…how?" she asks in amazement, analyzing the scene before her.

This morning, before sunset, Inuyasha had come to the clearing. When his miko had straight out refused to go to some fancy inn, he had to compromise. It took a while, but he was able to find a seamstress that made something that resembled a futon; it's thick and decent-sized for the two to enjoy their night together. Blankets are included since it can get pretty chilly during the middle of the night.

It's exactly as she would picture it; under the stars. However, unexplainable panic starts to fill Kagome's chest as Inuyasha leads her towards the makeshift futon. 'I was more than ready a few days ago.' Her husband turns inquiring eyes at her when she pauses. "It's wonderful Inuyasha, I wondered what you would come up with when I didn't leave you much option and this is just how I wanted it; under the stars," she stated her earlier thoughts, trying to push back her nervousness.

A warm smile graces his face. She truly is extraordinary. He very well knows that women from his time and hers are picky little things and most females would prefer comfort and luxury. Not Kagome though. She prefers the wonders of nature; now, anyway. She'll be the first to admit she used to be just as superficial. At least she's truthful and honest. Absent-mindedly, he adjusts the blankets so they won't get in the way, but also so they'll be within easy reach.

The love she has for him swells as she takes in his thoughtful gesture. No longer feeling nervous, she relaxes as he embraces her.

Seeing her innocent and seductive smile, if such an oxymoron exists, he allows himself a silly grin. This girl, no, this woman, whom he's loved since they met, is finally his; in almost every sense. Learning forward, he captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

---------

Sometime in the middle of the night, Inuyasha covers them with the warm blankets. It's a good thing too; even though it's springtime, it's colder than usual.

Kagome wakes up first, hours later. Looking to the sides, she notices the dew surrounding them. She scouts around, looking for her kimono. Finding it, she drapes it on and exits, but not before giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. Once she gets up, she stretches and feels a dull pain between her legs. She expected the soreness, but oh what she wouldn't give for a hot spring! Laughing to herself, she's amazed at how much she's changed. Three years ago, she would by daydreaming about a hot bath at home. Now, this is her home. Thinking about the future, she turns to the direction of the well. Before she can think further, a pair of inviting arms wrap around her waist. A clawed finger moves the collar of her kimono and fangs graze her shoulder. "Ohayo," she moans out.

"Ohayo koishii." Trailing his hands all over her body, he takes in every moan, groan, and whimper.

Her legs feel as if they've turned to jelly. Pressing her back against him, she feels evidence of his excitement and she grins. "Hot springs?" she requests.

Without another word, he picks her up, complying with his wife's request.

_-------------------_

_Wah! I'm sorry I didn't update Sunday or yesterday, but I kind of forgot to edit this so I spent the end of yesterday and early today skimming through. If you see any fatal errors, please let me know!_

_Well, Inuyasha and Kagome are finally husband and wife! What do you think? I _was_ going to put a lemon, but I've never written one. Every time I tried, it came out too… I don't know; I just didn't like it. Maybe someday I'll write one up and post it in mediaminer or adultfanfiction. For now, this will have to do._

_I hope everyone enjoyed!_

_Once again thank you to my ever-loyal reviewer_ **Ayame Hong**_ and a big WELCOME AND THANKS to a new reviewer _**j.d.y.**_ Really, thanks you two! You're the ones that keep me going; sorry it took me awhile to get this up._

_Only three more to go!_

_~*Eli_


	5. Marital Predicaments

**Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part V – Marital Predicaments**_

-------------------

A couple of months go by and the recently married couple is the same as ever.

"I wish I could osuwari you right now."

"How is it my fault?"

"Sango could already be-"

"Kagome, Sango is waiting," Kaede interrupts as they land near Miroku and Sango's new home.

Removing herself from her husband's arms, she rushes inside to be by her friend's side.

The demon exterminator is still going through contractions.

"How long?" she questions Miroku, who looks more than a little pale.

"Three or four hours," he answers nervously. "Is that normal?"

Thankful that she took at least a couple of college courses last year, she comforts the monk. "Hai, don't worry. How about you get something to drink and I'll call you when she's ready?"

Nodding hesitantly, he goes out.

Not even an hour later, Miroku's by his fiancée's side, getting his hand nearly-broken.

"Push Sango-chan, push; it's almost out." Just as she says this, a cry is heard.

Handing the baby to Kaede so the elder woman can wipe her, she declares, "You gave birth to a girl!"

Despite having gone through the pains of labor, Sango grins. The two females look to Miroku who seems as if he's ready to faint.

"Miroku, would you like to cut the cord off your daughter?"

"D-dau-daughter," is all he can stutter out.

Since he can't seem to come out of his stupor, Kagome, as godmother, does the honor.

When Kagome retells the story to her husband at home, Inuyasha laughs aloud. "Baka," he comments.

They've already forgotten about their earlier dispute.

"We'll see how you react when it's _your_ child," she teases.

Abruptly, he stops laughing and looks into her eyes with a serious expression. "I honestly can't wait to see you grow for nine months and watch you give birth to our pups."

Kagome blushes and suggests, "How about a little practice?"

He leans in, ready to comply, but there's a knock on the door. Growling lowly, he lets his wife go and stomps to the door. "What?" he barks out. It takes him about two seconds to realize it's their best friend, Sango, looking miserable and heartbroken. He's shocked.

"Inuyasha, dare…?" Pushing her husband aside, she sees the downtrodden demon exterminator with Kiara standing by her, fully transformed. "Sango-chan, what are you doing here?! You should be at home, resting! Where the hell is Miroku?! He shouldn't have let you go out in your condition! When I get my hands on that monk-!"

"Onna, urusai," the hanyo whispers sternly.

Kagome turns to him, shocked. Since before they defeated Naraku, he's never spoken to her like that. Whatever she's about to say is forgotten as the silver haired man brings the very recent mother inside their home. That's when she notices the extent of her words, 'Where the hell is Miroku?' 'Where _is_ he?' Bewildered, she stays quiet as Inuyasha asks what happened.

"Miroku doesn't want a daughter," she sniffles out.

"Did he say that?" he asks cautiously.

"Iie, he didn't have to. A little after you and Kagome left, I asked him if he wanted to hold Sorano. He just shook his head and ran off." By now, tears are overflowing to her cheeks.

Inuyasha curses. "Keep Sango company; I'll be back." Without waiting for an answer, he leaves.

Where could that ass have gone? What's up with him? He has what he's always wanted, a child. He can't be chauvinistic over the fact that he has a daughter instead of a son, can he? Sniffing out his scent, he follows it. He travels quite a distance, which surprises him, until he finds his male friend. He catches the scent of Hachi. 'So that's how he got here so fast.' He'd been concentrating solely on the monk's scent that he missed the raccoon youkai entirely. Before he can beret him though, he notices he's kneeling. Taking in his surroundings, he realizes there at Miroku's father's tomb. 'How in the seven hells did I not notice I'd travelled this far out?' A little further apart, he sits down to wait for him.

---------

Meanwhile, Kagome's trying her best to comfort their friend. She's irreconcilable, though. "Onegai Sango-chan, I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding. He's wanted a child for so long I doubt he cares if you bore him a daughter because it's your child. You created Sorano together and that's all that matters to him. I bet he's just in shock. He's waited a long time and now he has a beautiful daughter with the woman he loves."

Sniffling, she replies, "You think so?"

"I know so!" Before she can say more, though, she feels something peculiar about. Inuyasha had just finished constructing their home, with the help of some of the village men and Miroku. (Although, according to her husband, he basically bossed people around). It's not too far from the well and that's where she feels an ominous aura. "Sango-chan? Can you stay here a moment? I'll be right back."

Confused, she asks, "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"

The girl from the future shakes her head; without saying a word, she exits.

'What the…?' She knows that she should stay still, but… "Kiara!" she calls her hi-neko.

As soon as they're following Kagome, she shouts, "Kagome-chan, what are you doing?!"

It's as if she can't hear her, though. The miko keeps walking.

'Where is she go-?' Sango cuts off her own thoughts as she recognizes her surroundings. They haven't been here in a while, but it's the same clearing. 'I'd forgotten they live near the well, demo doushite?' Kiara slows down as Kagome does. Sango carefully gets off of her and, wrapping the blue blanket around her newborn daughter, heads toward her friend.

Just as she does this, Inuyasha and Miroku arrive. Miroku is by her side in an instant. Before he can scold and apologize, however, he hears Inuyasha call out his wife. Turning, he realizes there's a dark aura about. 'How couldn't I have felt it?' He still can't feel it, but he can see it. The murky brown aura is wrapped around the miko's forest green one.

Kagome is about to turn to look into the well, as she's already sitting on the ledge, but Inuyasha calls her name out again.

They all gasp as she turns to face them. Her usual lively chocolate eyes are dull and dilated.

Baby Sorano opens her eyes for the first time since her birth. Pure blue eyes, which will most likely turn like her father's mauve, see the world for the first time.

"Miroku, what's happening?" his fiancée whispers, forgetting for the moment how he'd upset her.

"The well's calling her back. She's never belonged here… She was only sent to do what was needed and that's it. It's dragging her back to her time."

"Iie!" they hear their friend shout in denial. "She belongs here with me; she's my wife, my mate, _my_ bitch!" Even with Tetsusaiga by his side, his demon traits start forming onto his normal features. Growling, he dashes to her side. He tries to, at least. As if sensing the intervention, the mud colored aura seems to tighten around Kagome and she jumps. In a flash of light, she's gone. Without hesitating, he jumps in after her. However, he doesn't go through like he usually does. Instead, he's standing on the same soil of Feudal Japan. He climbs back out and jumps in again multiple times. Just as he's about to jump for what seems the hundredth time, a cry echoes throughout the forest. His head snaps back and he sees Sango in Miroku's arms as she tries to comfort their daughter. He looks into Miroku's plum eyes; his shoulders slump and he sits on the ground, leaning against the well.

---------

Kagome's hands clench the soil beneath her. Bewildered, she looks around. 'This doesn't look like Feudal Japan's well… Why am I even in the well in the first place…?' Confused, but determined, she climbs up the old rope ladder and, much like her husband's doing on the other side, jumps back in. The result is the same: there is none. She's still in the present time. No matter how many times she tries, it's to no avail. Landing on the dirt one last time, she succumbs and cries her heart out, whispering in a low voice that not even a youkai would be able to hear, "I wish we would've been together forever." Unknowingly, someone does hear her or, to be more precise, something does.

The Shikon no Tama's glow goes by unnoticed.

_-------------------_

_Yes, yes, I know that babies usually open their eyes while in the womb or once they're born, but let's pretend here, okay? Thanks for your cooperation!_

_Don't kill me, please? You'll just have to stick around to see what happens next._

_Thanks to __**j.d.y.**__ and a new arrival, __**starfire1994**__, for their reviews!_

_NEEiHEA is about to come to an end. Only two more chapters to go! I don't know whether to be happy or sad… Well, depending on everyone, these concluding parts may come sooner than later~!_

_Arigato minna-san!_

_~*Eli_


	6. Coping

**Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part VI – Coping**_

-------------------

A zombie-like Kagome enters her childhood home. She can't say it's the house she grew up in because all of her growing up was done in Feudal Japan.

"Kagome-chan?!" Her mother's worried exclamation is heard throughout the house.

It's enough to make her younger brother part from his game system and come rushing down the stairs. "Onee-chan? What's wrong?"

"What's all the commotion about…?" Even her ever-eccentric and talkative grandfather is rendered speechless as he takes in his granddaughter's blank expression.

Higurashi-sama places a hand onto her daughter's shoulder.

This gets a reaction from her. Before, she was as still as a stone. Feeling her mother's comforting touch, however, makes her flinch and she snaps, sobbing uncontrollably. In between hysterics her family's able to gather the gist: She and Inuyasha got married and mated (not that Souta understands what _that_ means), she helped deliver Sango's baby girl, and, all in the same day, the well somehow pulled her in.

They're at a loss of what to do. Souta's confused. Does that mean Inuyasha-nii-chan is no longer going to come? Higurashi-ojii-sama is happy because that means that evil hanyo will no longer bother them, even though he was helpful at times… Even Etsu is at a loss; all she is able to do is give her daughter a shoulder to cry on and hold her tight.

Once her sobs have been reduced to mere hiccups, she takes her up to her room; even though she hasn't been back in months, Etsu always dusts it. The older woman contemplates drawing a bath, but thinks better of it. Instead, she helps her now lifeless daughter into some sleepwear and tucks her into bed like she used to do when she was younger. As she runs her fingers through her long hair, her daughter shrugs her off, and turns her back. Sighing, she gets up to leave.

"Oyasumi, Kagome-chan," she says before shutting the door.

Sometime in the middle of the night, the Jewel glows brightly before it disappears.

---------

Life only gets harder for Kagome. When she wakes up the next day and realizes the Jewel is missing, it sends her into another bout of hysterics, which sends her straight to the bathroom to spill the contents in her stomach.

This happens for almost a month. She gets up, only to mope in her room or, when her family makes her get out, around the house. Almost every day, when she wakes up, she spills her guts out. Sometimes it even happens after lunch. She can't seem to keep her food down. No one notices until it's been exactly a month and a half.

Etsu gets up that morning just as Kagome is exiting the bathroom. "Daijoubu desu ka, Kagome-chan?" she questions, before she can stop herself.

The young woman shrugs. "Ano…watashi wa…"

"What is it Kagome-chan? You know you can tell me anything." Even though they have a close mother-daughter relationship, as a child she was closer to her father. After he died, things were pretty strained. It wasn't until she reached her preteen years that they became closer. This past month feels like that same rift.

Kagome opens her mouth, but quickly closes it. She's frustrated with herself. It's not like she's fifteen. She's eighteen, married, mated, and "Possibly pregnant…" she mumbles.

Etsu's eyes widen. Joy spreads throughout her being. 'I'm going to be a grandmother!' However, she quickly sobers seeing her sullen child. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll be back in a couple of hours; I need to go to the store."

Kagome looks out the window; it's still dark. Turning back to her mom, she raises a brow.

"Okay, how about we go together in a couple of hours? The exercise will be good for you."

Hesitantly, she nods before healing back to her room.

Sighing, the older woman also goes back to hers. If she is with child, maybe it will help her. When her husband died, the only way she's able to strive through was for her children. If it turns out Kagome's pregnant with Inuyasha's child, she might be able to find that same strength… 'Or it'll make the rest of her life miserable…' Shaking her head as if to physically rid the thought, she knows she won't allow it.

---------

Staring at the test with the pink plus sign, her emotions are in turmoil. For one, she's happy that she'll have a symbol of her and Inuyasha's love, but on the other hand, she'll be a single mother. Exiting the bathroom after purging her small breakfast, she hands the test to her mother.

Seeing the uncertainty in her daughter, she takes her in her arms before she can have a complete breakdown. She comforts her and tells her that she's not alone; she'll always have them.

_-------------------_

_I couldn't help it! I needed her to a small, itty bitty ray of hope between all the miseries she's going through! Don't worry, all will be well!_

_Ah! I shall be concluding this story with just one more part to go! *sniffles*_

_Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story, thus far. Welcome to those who have just stumbled across it. Of course, a huge thanks to _**j.y.d.**_ for reviewing! I know things are a little gloomy right now, but like I said before, never fear! I'm glad you liked the Miroku and Sango moment in the last chapter. Also, I'm sure this chapter answers your question._

_Hope you all liked this new installment! How fast the conclusion is posted depends on you as readers._

_Cheers,_

_~*Eli_


	7. And They All Lived

**Not Everything Ends in Happily Ever After**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part VII – And They All Lived…**_

-------------------

It took a lot of adjusting. As soon as the test results show positive, they make an appointment with their family doctor. Murakami-sensei has known them since Kagome was born. She's surprised and slightly disappointed that the young girl had unprotected sex with, from what she gathers, someone older than her. The problem is that the man she had sex with moved just a couple of week ago and they don't have a way to contact him.

After a thorough check-up, to make sure the baby's doing fine, Murakami-sensei prescribes vitamins and schedules a follow-up.

---------

Two months later, everything's going as well as it can. Kagome is currently taking a couple of online classes in order to become a History teacher.

At this instant, however, it's Sunday and Kagome's taking the chance to do some shopping for the baby (red and light green for now, as it's too early to determine the sex) and for herself. Around one o'clock her stomach and the baby are asking for food. Exiting the store, she almost knocks someone down. "Sumimasen."

"Daijoubu desu…" The man trails off as he takes in the sight of her.

Kagome's eyes widen seeing a familiar dragon tail and plum irises. It looks like Miroku, sans the monk-wear. Instead, he's wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. 'Did I faint and knock my head somewhere?'

"Kagome-chan?!" an ecstatic Miroku exclaims.

'It is Miroku! Demo, do?'

Taking a shocked and confused Kagome by the hand, he leads her to the food court.

Here she sees man with long silver hair, but no dog ears… A young woman with dark brown hair… A boy of about fifteen with forest green eyes… A thirteen-year-old with brown hair and familiar orchid eyes, who has a cream and black neko in her arms, and an unfamiliar older teen, maybe seventeen, with silver-blue eyes.

Just as the silver haired man is about to scold Miroku for being late, his amber eyes land on the dark haired maiden Miroku still has by the hand. "Ka-Kagome?" he stutters out.

Kagome's eyes water. Removing her hand from Miroku's, she throws her arms around her long-lost-husband-lost-no-more. "Inuyasha!"

Not expecting it, he stumbles a bit. Regaining his composure, he hugs her back and twirls her around.

People start staring, taking in the sight of the unusual silver haired man twirling the young woman around.

"Oji-san, come on, let's go, people are staring," whines the young brunette as she glares at the nosy people.

"Oji-san…?" she questions, confused.

"Outside," he answers quickly, wrinkling his nose as he realizes his goddaughter is right.

Once they're at the parking lot, the orchid eyed adolescent turns to Kagome. "I know five hundred years plus is a long time, believe me, we know, but it's only been, what, a few months for you? Have I really changed that much, godmother?"

"Godmother… Kami-sama! Sorano-chan?!"

"The one and only."

"Demo, when I last saw you, you were just a pup."

"Hai and now you're going to have one of your own." So it seems she inherited her father's talent for sensing auras.

"Eh?!" her godfather exclaims.

"Use your nose oji-san," she retorts. Really, her uncle can be a little slow sometimes.

Sniffing the air and, once his senses bypass all the corrupted scents, his eyes pop out of their sockets; he stares at the still-not-bulging stomach of his mate. Grinning like a madman, he twirls her in the air again.

"Inuyasha! I'm getting a little dizzy here!"

"Gomen," he says as he puts her down, but still holds her waist. He's ecstatic, but he quickly realizes it can be bad for the baby.

Seeing his worried expression, she comforts him, "Daijoubu."

"Oi! Chotto matte, he gets an 'I missed you so much' greeting, but we don't?" complains the brown haired woman, gesturing to herself, Miroku, the carrot top, and younger brunette.

"Of course not!" Kagome flings herself at Sango, then at Miroku who, surprisingly, doesn't grope her; which, of course, he shouldn't even think about for he's a married man. He will have not only his wife to respond to, but his daughter too, now. She embraces Shippo whole-heartedly, missing her dear son. Pausing at Sorano, she takes in her almost-grown-up goddaughter. It's amazing how this young girl can be the baby she helped deliver and held in her arms more than five hundred years ago. Hugging her tightly, she starts crying out of pure joy.

Sorano herself lets a few tears slip out as she breathes in a familiar scent that no one will believe she remembers as she wasn't even a day old when they lost her godmother.

"I can't believe how grown up you are!" She pauses. It's been five hundred years. How can they still be alive? Inuyasha, she can understand, he _is_ hanyo, after all. Shippo's youkai so it also stands to reason. However, Miroku, Sango, and Sorano should be long gone by now… It's not that she isn't happy! It's just…

"Blame it all on that pretty little Jewel of yours," her goddaughter responds.

"What does it have to do with this? The Shikon no Tama went missing two…months…ago. Oh!"

"Yes oh, seems that whatever you wished for, got to us, even if you were five hundred years ahead."

Pondering on her exact words from those months ago, she grins. She hadn't meant it as a wish on the Jewel, but she's glad it heard her deepest heart's desire. It somewhat surprises her as she doesn't think that the wish the Jewel took is a very pure one, but it seems that it had other ideas. That, however, doesn't explain…

Noticing her aunt look at the solitary silver-eyed 'teen,' Sorano explains matter-of-factly, "This here's Ryu; he's my fiancé and intended mate."

"It's nice to finally meet you Kagome-sama. I'm Ryu of the kuro okami tribe, however, I'm-"

"Hanyo," she finishes for him. "Fiancé?" She looks at the girl's parents.

"We _are_ all over five hundred years old, Kagome," her mate reminds her. Actually, Ryu's only four years her senior."

"In a few days, I'll finally look about sixteen and we'll all probably start to age at a more regular process," Sorano comments happily.

Kagome laughs at her goddaughter. What a bubbly girl she grew up to be. A moment of sorrow passes through her; she wasn't able to see her grow up, witness her first steps, or hear her first words. However, the moment's very fleeting. Elation is the dominant emotion. Finally, she has her family back, with a new addition, and still one more on the way. Rubbing her still flat stomach, she smiles.

…_Happily Ever After_

-------------------

_Viola! It is done. I'm sorry I couldn't make it any longer, but I fear that if I stretched it out any more, it'd be a little too forced. No, this is where my Muse wanted me to stop. After all, this IS where most fairy tales end (much to my abhorrence, but now I can't say anything) and this is just what it is: a fairy tale where everyone lives "Happily Ever After."_

_I left the title of this story somewhat incomplete. While it is the official title, it's an argument I kind of had with myself…_

Not Everything Ends in "Happily Ever After," but this did!

_Hahaha, basically I know there are many things, especially in real life, that don't end in "Happily Ever After," but that's what we need fairy tales for! To escape the real world for a while and I hope this fic did just that! Also, it has SOME semblance of real life: Kagome and minna-san faced a tragedy – living without one another for their set amount of time – and were able to be reunited again. _Sometimes_, in the end everything works out._

_A hundred thanks to my three reviewers _**j.d.y.,** **starfire1994, **_and, my newest one, _**AleryaLeveilli**_. Hope the three of you and everyone else were able to find their escape with this ficlet!_

_Until next time,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
